Dirty Dancing
by pastel daisies
Summary: Sasuke is dragged out to a night club, and everyone is grinding. How positively revolting. "Come dance." "I don't dance." "Saaaaasss-ukee-kuuun, have some fun once in a while. Let loose." Rated M for the obvious. SasuSaku.


Summary: Sasuke is dragged out to a night club, and everyone is grinding. How positively revolting. "Come dance." "I don't dance." "Saaaaasss-ukee-kuuun, have some fun once in a while. Let loose." SasuSaku. Rated M for the obvious. Semi-AU.

..

**dirty dancing _[noun] _**_a popular style of intimate dancing between two partners, especially involving grinding, and other friction oriented moves._

* * *

_.._

**DIRTY DANCING**

..

* * *

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, a frown settled on his handsome features. He sighed deeply.

How the in the hell had that dobe Naruto, the guy he _thoroughly _regretted calling his best friend, and Sakura pulled him to of all places in Konaha, a night club? The music was loud, annoying, the girls (_tch, fangirls_) were..even more annoying, and you couldn't see a couple in the crowd not grinding.

It was a hideous sight, Sasuke agreed mentally.

From the corner of his eye, he could barely make out a blonde man with whiskers in the strobe lights dancing between two girls, the blonde one looking very drunk. But then again, Ino tipsy was a sight you had to see, if you ever stayed in Konaha. And Sasuke never took the Hinata girl for the grinding type, but alas, there she was, standing in front of Naruto, performing vulgar movements against him. Positively revolting.

Did the dobe honestly think that he was going to find some random girl and start grinding on her? Dammit, Sasuke was a man, but he didn't have enough pent up tension to just let go, as he saw Naruto was eagerly doing. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hn."

Speaking of girls, he thought boredly, where was Sakura? Tch, not like he really cared. Tch. He was just... merely making sure that she wasn't being attacked by a group of her rabid fanboys. But then again, as ANBU captain, Haruno Sakura was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, killing her enemies, reviving them, and putting them back in the morgue again. But anyways. Where the hell was that annoying pink haired woman? Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the sight around him, his hand reaching absentmindedly towards the glass of coke he'd ordered. Unlike his teammates and apparently, the rest of his age group here tonight, Sasuke was not the alcoholic type.

Was that_ Lee _over there taking shots with Shino?

Anyways.

Sasuke resumed his search for his teammate, his Sharingan naturally activating, as he scanned the chakra signatures.

Sakura and Naruto had mutually agreed that, after Sasuke returned to Konaha, and all was well in the world again ("_That's right, teme, you're home again! Forever!")_, and Sasuke had ended his "_childish revenge phase_" (as Sakura called it) that he was to be given the experience of a lifetime, as he was young, not even twenty. Which is why, every weekend, the two of them found ways to drag Sasuke out of his house to attend social events, clubs, and parties. So in all reality, he shouldn't have been that surprised when Sakura had grabbed his arm, and Naruto walked behind him to made sure he didn't escape, and he ended up outside the nightclub.

"Sasuke! Get your ass up and dance, dattebayo!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, his Sharingan dissolved, and he sighed, turning his face away from the direction of Narutos's loud voice. Even over this music, somehow Naruto still made himself heard. But, as Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto's general direction on the dancefloor, he hit a revelation (_Praise the tomato Lord_). In front of his eyes, a few hundred feet away, was Sakura, arm wrestling at the bar.

With some ex-criminal looking man about twice the size of her. She was only about 5'5 and 125 pounds at most.

Sasuke huffed. She could take care of herself, as he said. He heard a large slam, and he saw that Sakura, using her monstrous strength (courtesy of that scary woman, Tsunade) had won. She cheered, throwing her arm up in the air, and grabbed a tall glass, downing the entirety of the drink. Also thanks to Tsunade, Sakura had inherited the woman's high alcohol tolerance, it seemed. Sasuke turned his attention back to his drink in his hands, when he saw another shot of pink emerge in front of the booth he was lazily perched. Apparently she had spotted him watching her.

"Having fun, Mr. Lonely?" She grinned, placing her hands on her curvacious hips. Damn, even Sasuke, master of hiding everything, had gotten a glance at Sakura in that dress tonight. If any other woman had tried to pull of the same look, it would have been like comparing a stick to an hourglass. Only Sakura filled out dresses _oh so perfectly_. Sasuke made a small "hn" noise and took another gulp of his soda. When he looked back up from the table, where his eyes had averted to keep from sneaking a look at Sakura, he saw a small hand outstretched towards him, with long, red manicured nails, indicating he stand up.

"Come dance." Sakura said, wriggling her fingers on her extended hand to emphasize her point. Sasuke swallowed. It wasn't a suggestion, nor a question. It was an order.

"I don't dance." Sasuke snorted, finishing his drink. He placed down the empty glass, and leaned back in the booth seat, his eyes finally meeting Sakura's bright, emerald ones. She blinked once, but had a cunning look on her face. A Naruto style look. God dammit.

"Saaaaasss-ukee-kuuun, have some fun once in a while. Let loose." She rolled his name around on her tongue, letting every sound hit him head on. Sasuke gulped once more, wanting to leave this entire situation the moment he heard the dreaded suffix. Dammit, she was annoying. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"No."

Sakura pouted. She leaned over the table to press her face closer to Sasuke's, her elbows balancing her on the table. Sasuke refused to make eye contact with her. He felt the tops of his ears slowly turning red. He hoped this lights didn't pick up the color coming to his cheeks. Jesu, if he turned to face her, his eyes would only be level with her brea-.

His eye twitched, and suddenly it felt as if his belt was a bit tight. Then, he felt Sakura's dainty finger place itself under his chin, and his face turned and met her eyes first, then her rosy, red, ravishing lips, and then... well, her glorious chest. He quickly adjusted his eyes to meet hers once more, his face the picture of boredom.

"Come on, Sassy-cakes. One dance. For me, and then we can grab Naruto and get out of here. Please?" She pouted once more, her sculpted eyebrows lifting, lips plumping themselves. Sasuke swallowed again. He let out a sigh, yanked his chin from her grasp and reajusted his crossed arms. The deal did sound good. He could survive through one dance. All he had to do was stand there for like three minutes, right?

"Fine."

Sakura barely let him finish his answer before she squealed happily, and her arm clenched around his elbow. Using her monstrous strength, she yanked him out of his chair and dragged him towards the dance floor. She passed Naruto and Hinata, giving Hinata a very suggestive look, just as Hinata blushed red, and moved towards the center of the dancing people. Sasuke almost popped a vein.

"Sakura, I'm not-" He yelled over the roar of the speakers, but she smacked his arm, cutting him off. He scowled, and his hands found their way into his jean pockets. Sakura, however, had other plans. She was already moving to the fast-paced tune, her arms raising above her head. Sasuke thanked the Lord that he was at least a head taller than her, or else his eyes would have been watching the addicting sway of her hips. She was turned away from him, and now her hair was flying against her almost naked back, her arms swaying to the beat.

At this point, he didn't care if he looked stupid. He was not dancing. This has been a stupid idea, he felt ridiculous. He stood dead still, glaring at all of the grinding couples who had stolen a glance at him. He could have sworn he heard someone giggle behind him. He growled, and turned his head back to face Sakura, his mouth open to tell her he was leaving, the deal was off. But he stopped, and all that came out of his mouth as air. He slammed his lips shut, his eyes watching her.

In her dancing, she had turned towards him, her eyes closed. Her lips parted harmoniously as she mouthed the words to the song. Her arms and hips resumed their tantalizing sway. Sasuke tried to avert his eyes, to speak, do _something_ to end this, but he couldn't. At that moment, Sakura opened one eye slowly, taking in the sight of the still, scowling Uchiha in front of her. She let out a loud laugh, and reached out to pull his arms out of his pockets. She placed her hands in his and resumed her dancing, hoping to make him also start to move a little.

"Dance, Sasuke! Move your hips, dammit, do something!" She yelled, her hands yanking themselves from his. Reading his scowl, she determined that goddammit, if he wouldn't, she _would_. Her hands snaked around to grip his hips, ignoring the glorious feel of his tightened muscles under his thin top, and yanked him closer to her. At first, he didn't move willingly, but he slowly and begrudgingly took a step towards her, a permanent scowl on his face.

"Sak-"

He was cut off by the feel of the fabric of her dress under his fingertips, and the friction of her hips against his. He attempted to pull his hands away from her hips, but alas his fingertips were not responding. And if the muscles in his face would respond, he would have mastered a scowl. But now, he just looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sakura's palms placed themselves gently on his upper arms, her head moving to the beat of the song. Sasuke hissed under his breath, taking in the small squeezes her fingers gave to his biceps. Her eyes slowly closed once more, and she let the music direct her body movements. However, when she felt that Sasuke still hadn't moved an inch, she frowned, her eyes opening again, irritably.

"Sasuke. Just _move._" She gritted out, her body refusing to stop dancing now. Finally, Sasuke was able to form a scowl on his face. And he did. But he still would not move. Sakura took in a breath and placed her hands over Sasuke's on her hips. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_, she thought as she slowly swung around in Sasuke's arms, her back fitting perfectly against the hollow his stomach. She gave his hands an experimental squeeze, but when he didn't respond to that, (well a response that she could hear or see, anyways), she pulled his hands even farther around her midsection until his fingertips were touching on her navel.

"Sakura, what are you doing-"

This time, Sasuke felt the full force of her dancing and gyrating hips (not to mention her *ahem* behind against his crotch), because there might have been less than an inch between them at most.

He wanted to push her off, to pull his hands away from the warm fabric of her dress, to _leave_ this situation before it became embarrassing. But, the second time Sakura pressed back against him, her ass causing a bit too much friction for Sasuke's liking, he knew he was done for.

Suddenly, time seemed to stand still. Sasuke ignored the annoying, dull throb of the loud music in his ears. He was no longer worrying about the glances he was receiving from the other people dancing, nor was he worried about the fact that he, Uchiha Sasuke was in a goddamn night club. He was now focused on three things. The scent radiating off the woman in front of him, the smell of cherries and alcohol, that incidentally, his legs and hips slowly started to move in sync to Sakura's and the beat, and the fact that, Christ, he was full-on grinding against Haruno Sakura, ANBU captain, teammate, and that annoying, addicting woman that would not stop finding her way into his thoughts. And _enjoying_ it.

As they continued dancing (or grinding, the very same move he had earlier deemed revolting), Sasuke ignored Naruto's obvious catcalls over the music and the heat that had formed in the pit of his stomach. His palms slowly moved up and down the curves of Sakura's sides, clammy skin hitting the thin, cotton material. He heard her intake a breath, and her head lulled back to lean onto his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck and chin.

Suddenly, there was no space at all between the two, and neither one seemed to be willing to object. With every move of Sakura's hips against his, Sasuke let out a small breath, trying to hold back from letting sound come out too. He bent his head down towards her face, his chin tilted so that his lips met the side of her face. He didn't realize it, but at that moment, he began to place small, butterfly kisses along the side of her cheek, ear and her neck. She continued to press against him, small noises leaving her lips in anticipation and she stretched her neck towards his ministrations. Her hands moved to cover his on her stomach, intertwining their fingers. When his lips met the skin of her neck with cool air, she let out a noise of satisfaction, her hands pressing his palms harder into the material of her dress. His hands dragged lazily down to her thighs, and her back arched happily, pressing her ass into his groin. Finally, he let out a low growl into her skin.

"Sasuke-kun.." She murmured as she licked her lips, her fingers squeezing his hands. His palms inched lower on her legs towards the edge of her dress, his thumbs hooked under the hem. His lips traveled back up to her jawline, and he realized that the heat of his stomach (and.. other parts, thanks to Sakura's advanced grinding) was getting unbearable.

"Jesus, Sakura-" He cut his own hoarse sentence, not really knowing how he could even continue it. Their movements had slowed down, courtesy of a song change, but nevertheless, the pressure hit Sasuke like a truck. He let out a soft moan into the back of Sakura's head, his nose inhaling her addictive scent. His eyelids drooped to close and his mouth let out another low growl. Using the pads of his thumbs, he slowly slid the material of her dress up her cool thighs, his hands applying pressure as we went. Sakura bit her lip, grinding her ass into him once more, this time taking her time to really apply some needed pressure. Sasuke tightened his grip on her cotton dress, every part of his body pushing back against her willfully.

When he managed to open his eyes again, he could see, even in the little lighting of the club, that her cheeks bore a rosy blush and that she was as close as he was to release. She pushed Sasuke's hands closer to her inner thighs, every part of her body pressing against him, hungrily.

"Sasuke.." She trailed off once more. He continued to kiss her neck, his lips omitting a low growl at the contact of her ass and his groin. His hands suddenly lost interest in the hem of her dress, and turned themselves over to grip her hands. He pulled them up to cup his neck, and as she turned her head to face him, his lips closed over her own.

It took her only moments to respond, but when she did, she held one hand to his neck, the other gripped his arm, forcing it back onto the bottom of her dress, where it had been left at the top of her thighs. His tongue snaked out between their lips, and into her mouth, her grinding continuing to make him omit low noises from this throat. He slowly pulled her dress up higher, his other hand fitting itself against the side of her rib cage. Somehow, Sakura was still dancing. But Sasuke had other plans, and he didn't care that they were still in the center of the dance floor.

He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, biting down on the soft skin, earning a small mewl from Sakura. Her fingernails dug into the side of his neck, her other hand running up to grip his hair. He growled, and slowly pulled his lips away, leaving his forehead to rest on hers. He listened to the both of them breathing heavily, staring at her closed eyelids. Once more, his hand abandoned it's mission, and gripped her hip, as he attempted to turn Sakura round to face him, so he could really take all of her in this time. But she didn't budge. He frowned, as she nestled herself closer into the shape of his body, her behind now connected to his crotch. She closed her eyes once more and placed her head in the crook of his neck, letting out a small giggle.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, that's not how you dirty dance-"

He cut her off with a fierce trail of kisses down her neckline, and exposed shoulder. She mewled louder, arching her body towards him. His hands reached out to grip her wrists, and he pulled them behind her, and into the nonexistent space between the two. He placed her palms against his now, very obvious hard on. Couldn't she see what was she was doing to him? _What a tease. _He threw his head back unexpectedly, as Sakura gripped it gently, her fingers moving up and down. His hands gripped her thighs one more, pushing her entire body against his once more, trapping her arms behind her. He panted, his lips moving back to her neck.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Jesu, she was so _soft._ His hands continued to roam over the exposed skin of her thighs, his fingers pushing the material away. He pushed eagerly against her hand, continuing to grind against her. How many songs had they danced like this too? It didn't matter. He felt a small hand grip a chunk of his hair and yank his head back from her neck. His breath hitched, as her hand movements became even more friendly, the material of his jeans already more uncomfortable than it was minutes ago. He heard her let out a small giggle. He was so close to-

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." She mewled, finally pulling his hands to her inner thighs, and closer to her-

He felt her slowly undo the button on his jeans.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Jesus, if she didn't stop saying his name like that, he was going to-

"Sasuke.."

..

..

..

"SASUKE!"

He shook his head, snapping out of it. He looked up at Sakura, who was waving a hand in front of his face, her other hand placed on her hip. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head.

"You alright? You've been sat here in your little booth for like fifteen minutes, doing nothing but staring off into space."

(_Oh._)

She placed a hand to his forehead and cursed.

"Shit, Sasuke, you're burning up!"

(_Hn._)

He scowled and smacked her hand away, irritably. "I'm fine." He deadpanned. Sakura shrugged and used her thumb to indicate behind her towards the bar.

"Wellll...A bunch of us are gonna take a few shots at the bar. Are you in?" Sasuke looked towards the small group at the bar stools and then down at his lap. He didn't think he could manage to stand up anytime soon.

"No." He deadpanned once more and looked away from Sakura. She shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, well if you need me I'll-" He cut her off once more, the tips of his ears heating up.

..

"We should dance."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

..

**FIN.**

* * *

_It seems Uchiha Sasuke does have some of that built up tension, eh? _


End file.
